The Love Story about Blonde and Red Uzumaki
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Karin, dibalut dengan Romance, Hurt/Comfort dan berbagai permasalahan hidup lainnya. AU, TYPO, Gaje, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This story and plot belongs to me.

Title : The Love Story about Blonde and Red Uzumaki

Pairings : Naruto x Karin, Sasuke x Sakura and others.

Ratings : T-M

Genres : Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life.

Summary : Kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Karin, dibalut dengan Romance, Hurt/Comfort dan berbagai permasalahan hidup lainnya. AU, TYPO, Gaje, dll.

—II—

Chapter 1 : First Meeting

'Naruto... cepat lari nak... LARIII'

'Kaa-san... Tou-san Naru tak akan lari, Naru ingin bersama kalian...'

'Dengar... Naru, Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kami akan selalu bersamamu Naru... uhuk'

'Kaa-san... hikss'

'apa yang Kaa-san mu katakan itu benar Naru, kau harus lari. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naru, kami akan selalu ada di hatimu Naru... percayalah'

'Tou-san... kenapa...'

'Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak kuat lagi Naru, cepatlah pergi dari sini atau mereka juga akan membunuhmu, gunakanlah nama Namikaze mu Naru jangan pakai nama Uzumaki atau kau akan dalam bahaya, percayalah Naru... sekarang pergilah dan hiduplah'

.

.

.

"KAA-SAN... hosh-hosh"

Naruto Namikaze terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk itu lagi, ya mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam, mimpi dimana orang tua yang dicintainya dibunuh dan mimpi yang selalu bisa membuatnya menangis dalam diam di tengah malam.

Meskipun ayahnya dulu bilang kepadanya kalau laki-laki tak boleh menangis tapi kesedihan yang di alaminya dari kecil karena kehilangan orang tuanya lah yang membuatnya serapuh ini.

'Tou-san... Kaa-san Naru kangen kalian semua. Tapi Naru janji Naru nggak akan menyusul kalian sebelum Naru menemukan siapa pelaku yang membunuh kalian malam itu'

Dan dalam renungan nya, dia pun kembali terlelap menyisakan malam yang dingin yang menyelimutinya dalam suasana apartemen yang bobrok itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki atau yang lebih bisa di sebut dengan istana Uzumaki, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah khas klan Uzumaki sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah barunya yaitu Konoha Senior High School, dia tampak cantik tanpa make up yang berlebihan ditambah kacamata yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kecantikannya bak bidadari dalam dongeng saja.

"Izumo, tolong siapkan mobil dan antar aku ke sekolah, aku tak mau telat di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah" perintahnya kepada supir pribadi keluarga Uzumaki tersebut

"baik nona Karin" jawabnya kepada majikannya yang tidak lain adalah Karin Uzumaki

Karin pun hanya tersenyum kepada supir pribadi keluarganya itu dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah untuk sarapan

Di ruang makan telah tertata masakan yang sangat enak dan bergizi, dan di bangkunya telah berkumpul semua keluarga Uzumaki

Tampak di kursi utamanya duduk seorang nenek tua atau sekarag dia adalah pemimpin keluarga Uzumaki, namanya Uzumaki Mito

Di sebelah bangku kananya atau dua bangku sebelah kanan terdapat dua orang yang satu laki-laki paruh baya bernama Uzumaki Rei dan wanita paruh baya bernama Uzumaki Megumi yang tidak lain adalah kedua orang tua Karin

Dan di seberang bangku mereka ada 1 orang anak kecil yang dia adalah adik laki-laki Karin namanya Uzumaki Arashi

"ohayou gozaimasu minna" sapa Karin riang

"ohayou Karin..." sapa ibunya dan ayahnya ramah

"ohayou" sapa adiknya singkat

"hn..." neneknya hanya bergumam

Karin tampak sedih melihat neneknya berubah sedemikian karena insiden 10 tahun lalu yang merupakan musibah yang sangat buruk bagi keluarga Uzumaki

Megumi yang melihat situasi yang mulai memburuk langsung memulai topik pembicaraan agar suasanya sedikit lebih cerah

"ne... apa kau sudah siap-siap dengan keperluan sekolahmu Karin" tanya ibunya

"uhm... semuanya sudah siap Kaa-san" jawab Karin ceria

"maafkan Tou-san Karin, Tou-san ada keperluan di kantor jadi tak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah di hari pertamamu" kata ayahnya penuh penyesalan

"tak apa-apa Tou-san lagipula sudah ada Izumo yang akan mengantarku dan baka otoutou ku ini" katanya sambil menepuk kepala adiknya

"hei... rambutku jadi berantakan tahu, baka Nee-san"

"apa kau bilang baka otou-tou akan kuhajar kau"

Begitulah keakraban keluarga Uzumaki di pagi hari, tapi tidak dengan sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Dia tampak memperhatikan Karin yang mengingatkannya kepada anaknya, tentang sifatnya yang urak-urakan, hyperaktif dan selalu bersemangat

Uzumaki Mito segera bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan meninggalkan keempat orang di ruang makan itu diam seketika

'mungkin Kaa-san masih teringat dengan Kushina-nee, kasihan Kushina-nee dan Minato-nii dan juga anak mereka, semoga mereka bisa tenang di sana' pikir Megumi sedih

Ya, semenjak slah satu putri dari keluarga Uzumaki dan juga suaminya beserta anaknya di beritakan meninggal karena di bunuh sang Nenek berubah 180 derajat menjadi labih pendiam. Tentu saja mereka sedih.

Meskipun Megumi bukanlah anak kandung dari Mito tapi dia sudah menganggap Mito sendiri sebagai ibunya den memanggilnya Kaa-san, dia dirawat dari kecil oleh Mito karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia karena di bunuh juga.

Ibunya Megumi adalah adik kandung dari Uzumaki Mito sehingga Megumi yang aslinya juga dari keluarga Uzumaki langsung diangkat anak oleh Mito, sedangkan suaminya Rio, dia juga Uzumaki tapi dia besar di luar negeri.

Setelah 10 tahun lewat kesedihan itu belumlah pudar dari semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki, kehilangan sosok ceria putri Kushina membuat semuanya sedih tentu saja, memang Karin dan adiknya Arashi belum mengetahui soal itu, kebenarannya masih di rahasiakan karena perintah Uzumaki Mito sendiri.

.

.

.

"u-uhm... sudah pagi ya... hoahhmm"

Tampak sesosok remaja berambut kuning jabrik bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya kepada sekitarnya.

Setelah dia dapat melihat dengan jelas tampak kamarnya yang kecil dan selalu berantakan seperti biasanya, kamarnya hanya satu ruang apartemen yang tergabung dengan kamar mandi dan dapur di ruang yang terpisah.

Ya mau gimana lagi, hidup sendirian, tidak punya uang banyak untuk membeli apartemen yang layak dan juga dia harus membayar uang makan dan uang sekolahnya sendirian

Remaja tersebut atau yang kita kenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto lantas bangun dari futton lapuknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya.

.

Ketika Naruto sedang berjalan untuk pergi ke sekolahnya tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sampingnya, jendelanya pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang dia kenal yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya Sakura Haruno

"yo Dobe, kau mau ikut bersama kami" tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya itu

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng "kurasa tidak Teme, aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk bagi kalian berdua dan lagipula aku juga ingin menikmati udara pagi"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku pergi dulu" kata Sasuke

"jaa.. Naruto" kata Sakura menambahi

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat baik Naruto dari SMP, mereka tidak memandang Naruto sebagai anak yatim piatu yang miskin dan itu membuat Naruto terharu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang jadian juga itu berkat Naruto yang membantu dalam pendekatan hubungan mereka

Naruto kembali berjalan ke sekolahnya, tak lama kemudian dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Di sekolah ini hanya orang-orang kaya yang bisa masuk, Naruto bisa masuk karena mendapatkan beasiswa, Naruto memang pandai bakat itu dia dapatkan dari sang ayah dan dia juga pintar dalam olahraga khususnya basket

'Tou-san, Kaa-san akhirnya Naru dapat bersekolah di sini juga... kalian pasti bangga Naru bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan usaha Naru sendiri' dia memandang papan nama KSHS dengan senyuman lembutnya

Tapi senyumannya pudar ketika dia melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil lamborgini keluaran terbaru itu

Gerakannya tampak terlihat slow motion bagi Naruto. Tampak sesosok gadis berambut merah, berkacamata dibalut seragam KSHS perempuan turun dari mobil itu

'deg..' jantung Naruto tampak berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat wajah gadis berambut merah itu

'dia... cantik' pikir Naruto

Tampak tak Naruto sadari kedua sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya, mereka berdua tampak bingung dengan sikap Naruto, lalu pandangan keduanya melihat ke direksi penglihatan Naruto

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan berpikiran sama 'tampaknya Naruto tertarik dengan wanita itu'

Naruto yang kini telah sadar dari lamunannya langsung kaget karena Sasuke dan Sakura berada di sisinya

"eee... sejak kapan kalian disini"

"kami sudah ada disini dari tadi Naruto, kau saja yang ke asyikan melihat gadis berambut merah itu sehingga tidak mengetahui kami ada disini" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal

"a..ahahaha... gomen-gomen, baiklah ayo kita ke kelas, bukannya kita sekelas lagi ?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju kelas mereka.

"Izumo, nanti aku pulang naik taksi saja kau tak usah menjemputku" pinta Karin

"tapi nona, apa tidak terlalu berbahaya kau pulang sendirian ?" tanya Izumo khawatir terhadap nona mudanya tersebut

"tenanglah, lagipula aku tak akan pulang larut kok"

"hahh.. baiklah, mohon jaga diri anda baik nona, saya permisi" kata Izumo dan langsung pergi

Kini Karin berjalan menuju kelas barunya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan mata penuh nafsu dan membunuh "Uzumaki..." kata orang itu penuh penekanan

.

.

.

Kini Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas mereka. Mereka bertiga tampak diam terutama Naruto karena masih kepikiran tentang gadis yang mirip dengan ibunya tadi

Sasuke pun memulai pembicaraan "hoi Dobe, tak biasanya kau diam saja biasanya kau yang paling cerewet, apa kau masih kepikiran soal cewek tadi"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menjawab dengan cengiran saja, "ahahaha... bicara apa kau Teme, oh ya... kau masih akan ikut klub basket kan ?"

Sasuke yang sadar Naruto merubah alur pembicaraan mereka hanya mendengus dan menjawab "hn"

"dan bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan, kau mau masuk klub apa ?"

"tentu saja aku masuk klub biasanya Naruto, cheerleaders... biar bisa dekat sama Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura malu-malu

"cih... makan tu Sasuke mu" jawab Naruto sebal

"huh... dasar sirik, makanya cari pacar sana" jawab Sakura tak kalah ketus

Dan perjalanan mereka bertiga diwarnai adu cocot antara Naruto dan Sakura sampai mereka tiba di kelas mereka.

Di kelas mereka bertiga bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru diantaranya ada anak detektif terkenal yaitu Shikamaru Nara, ana Master Chef season 1 yaitu Chouji, anak Inspektur Polisi yaitu Sai, dan masih banyak lagi anak-anak dari seorang yang namanya terkenal seantero Konoha

Diantaranya Ino, Lee, Ten-ten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, dll.

Itu membuat Naruto sedikit minder tapi mereka bilang mau menjadi sahabat Naruto, Naruto yang pada dasarnya hanya mempunyai 2 sahabat merasa terharu karena dapat menerima dirinya yang tergolong paling miskin di sekolah itu

.

Naruto yang duduk sendirian hanya menghela nafas panjang, awalnya dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk dengannya tapi langsung di gaet oleh pacarnya yaitu Sakura, ya dia hanya pasrah saja dengan siapa dia duduk nanti

Teng... teng...

Tampak bel sekolah sudah berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran akan dilakukan tak lama lagi, Naruto kembali memandang bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong

'kuharap orang yang duduk di sebelahku nanti tak akan datang telat di hari pertama sekolah' dan dia pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku, menunggu sensei nya masuk kelas

Tak lama setelah Naruto berpikir demikian tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras dan menampakan sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah

Dia tampak ngos-ngosan, mungkin karena berlari yang pasti bukan karena jalan-jalan ke puncak gunung dia tampak ngos-ngosan

Murid-murid yang awalnya memperhatikan gadis itu kembali ke aktifitasnya lagi, gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pendek, setelah itu dia tampak celingak-celinguk mencari tempat duduk agar dia bisa duduk

Dia pun menemukan satu bangku kosong di sebelah siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang membaca buku, dia segera melangkahkan kaki mulusnya ke direksi tersebut

Setelah sampai disamping siswa berambut pirang itu yang tampaknya tak menyadari kehadirannya dia pun menyapanya

"Sumimasen... Ano... apa bangku di sebelahmu kosong" sapa Karin ramah

Naruto yang mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya

Mata Naruto tampak kaget melihat seorang gadis yang tadi pagi dilihatnya kini berdiri di sampingnya dan menyapanya

"aa... ya, bangku ini kosong kok... apa kau mau duduk di sini" jawab Naruto dengan berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdebar-debar saat melihat gadis bersurai merah itu. Apalagi kini mereka duduk bersampingan tidak hanya jantung Naruto yang berdebar kencang, mungkin anggota tubuh lain juga bergetar

Karin yang memang belum tahu siapa siswa laki-laki di sebelahnya kembali bertanya

"Ano... namaku Karin. Karin Uzumaki, siapa namamu...?" tanya Karin sambil menyodorkan tangannya

Deg... 'Uzumaki' tampak Naruto terpaku mendengar nama Uzumaki, aplagi di ucapkan oleh perempuan di sebelahnya

Karin yang bingung akan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba bengong lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Naruto

"hei.. kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"a..aaa... maaf, Naruto. U- Namikaze Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Karin-san" sapa Naruto ramah, dia berusaha menutupi fakta kekagetannya tentang Karin yang adalah Uzumaki

"Naruto... nama yang unik. Oh ya jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –san dong, panggil aja Karin"

"baiklah K-Karin..." jawab Naruto

Kini mereka berdua kembali diam merenungkan isi kepala masing-masing

'Naruto ya... entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya dan sudah mengenalnya sangat lama tapi aku tak bisa ingat' pikir Karin

'Karin, jadi dia Uzumaki. Nama keluarga yang sama dengan nama Keluarga Ibu... jika memang itu kenyataanya dia bisa dalam bahaya aku harus melindunginya... ya aku harus melindunginya'

Pertemuan itulah yang menjadi awal benang merah takdir mereka terikat kembali, namun juga awal dari sebuah kisah duo Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto yang telah mengetahui fakta jika ada sesuatu yang selalu mengincar keluarga Uzumaki kini bertekad akan melindungi Karin yang merupakan anggota keluarga Uzumaki

Ya, mungkin sekarang Naruto belum mau menyebutkan kepada siapa-siapa bahwa dia juga bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Dia tak ingin kembali ke keluarga itu sebelum dia berhasil menemukan siapa rang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

To be Continued...

A/N : aku bingung... ya gini deh jadinya, sebuah fic. Sederhana ciptaan Ryu sendiri. Sebenarnya Ryu bingung mau buat fiction kaya apa dan gimana. Jadi ketemulah ide kayak begini. Kuharap ini dapat tanggapan positif dari Minnas-san, sekali lagi Ariigatou Gozaimasu telah membaca fic. Sederhana Ryu...

Dan Jaaa... Matta ne...

—II—


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : This story and plot belongs to me.

Title : The Love Story about Blonde and Red Uzumaki

Pairings : Naruto x Karin, Sasuke x Sakura and others.

Ratings : T-M

Genres : Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life.

Summary : Kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Karin, dibalut dengan Romance, Hurt/Comfort dan berbagai permasalahan hidup lainnya. AU, TYPO, Gaje, dll.

—II—

Chapter 2 : Meet with Uzumaki Family

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam suatu rumah besar berdiri seorang wanita yang sudah berumur, tampak dia sedang memandangi sebuah foto besar di ruangan tersebut, dia memandang suatu figur berambut merah dalam foto tersebut dengan sendu

"Kushina..." tanpa ia sadari dia meneteskan air mata

.

Sudah seminggu para murid baru KSHS bersekolah, dan di minggu kedua inilah saatnya para murid baru itu untuk memilih klub mana yang akan di ikutinya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang memang sudah menetapkan pilihannya dari awal langsung pergi ke ruang basket untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka

Sakura yang ditinggal oleh pacarnya atau lebih tepatnya pacarnya diseret Naruto untuk mendaftar ke klub basket hanya mendengus sebal

Dia kemudian mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, tampak hanya ada beberapa yang masih di dalam kelas, yang lainnya mungkin sedang sibuk untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka ke klub yang di inginkan dan sebagian lain mungkin saja sudah pulang

Lalu tatapannya terpaku ke seseorang berambut merah yang duduk di depannya atau yang biasa duduk dengan Naruto.

"ne Karin, kau tak ikut mendaftar ke sebuah klub ?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Karin

Memang seminggu ini Sakura dan Karin sudah akrab apalagi tempat duduk Naruto dan Karin yang persis di depan tempat duduknya dan Sasuke

"entahlah Sakura, aku masih bingung mau pilih klub yang mana !"jawab Karin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lesu

"oh... ayolah Karin, apa susahnya sih milih... uhm... gimana kalau kau ikut klub cheerleaders denganku saja ?"

"cheerleaders !... entahlah Sa-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Karin sudah keburu di tarik oleh Sakura

"oi Sakura, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Karin sambil berlari karena tangannya diseret oleh Sakura yang berlari

"diamlah Karin, tenang saja cheerleaders enak kok, nanti kau pasti akan senang di sana... dan juga"

"dan juga...?"

"si Naruto-baka itu pasti akan langsung mimisan melihat kau pakai pakaian seksi cheerleaders" goda Sakura

"eee..." wajah Karin sedikit memerah tapi tidak lama karena dia langsung diseret Sakura lagi

.

Karin hanya menghela nafas panjang, yah ikut cheerleaders tak ada salahnya juga. Lagipula ada Sakura yang mau membimbingnya

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ke lapangan basket indoor karena Sakura ingin melihat kekasihnya menjalani tes masuk klub basket

"ayolah Karin, jangan memasang tampang madesu begitu"

"hahh... iya-iya" jawab Karin masih merasa down

Tak berapa lama kemudian tibalah mereka berdua di lapangan basket indoor KSHS, mereka memilih duduk di tribun penonton sambil melihat murid-murid baru menjalani tes seleksi tim basket KSHS

Prittt... "ayo siswa-siswa baru baris berdasarkan nomor dada kalian, cepat" teriak ketua basket KSHS yang sekarang kelas 3 dia adalah Yahiko

"ha'i senpai" jawab mereka serempak

Sasuke dan Naruto kebagian nomor 11 dan 12

Satu persatu siswa telah melakukan penilaian mereka yang terdiri dari passing, dribling, shot, dan dunk

Kini tibalah giliran Sasuke untuk memulai tesnya "hoi Teme, berjuanglah" teriak Naruto agar membuat sahabatnya semangat

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ayo Sasuke-kun..." Sakura juga ikut berteriak menyemangati Sasuke yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari kekasihnya dan dengusan dari Naruto dan Karin

Sasuke dengan mudahnya bisa melalui tes itu dengan mudah, kelincahan dan kegesitannya membuatnya lolos dengan gampang dan langsung masuk tim inti

"hosh... hosh... sekarang giliranmu dobe"

"heh, aku pasti akan masuk tim inti juga teme, tunggu saja aku" jawab Naruto

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Karin yang sudah turun dari tribun penonton, dia menerima air dari Sakura dan segera meminumnya

"kau hebat Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis saja pada Sakura lalu dia melihat sosok Karin yang sedang memandang ke arah lapangan atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto

"kau tenang saja Karin, si dobe itu lebih hebat dari kelihatannya" kata Sasuke sambil ikut memandang Naruto, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum saja melihat persahabatan antara Naruto dan kekasihnya

Karin hanya menatap Sasuke sejenak bingung atas perkataanya lalu melihat Naruto kembali, mukanya memerah saat melihat raut muka Naruto yang terlihat serius dan tanpa sadar dia memegang dada kirinya, merasakan perasaan aneh yang mengalir di dalam dirinya

'Naruto...' batinnya

Kini Naruto sudah berhasil melewati tes itu dan sukses masuk tim inti, dia kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersama Sakura dan Karin

"bagaimana teme, aku hebat kan..." kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan karena baru saja selesai melakukan tes itu

"kecepatanmu masih payah dobe, kau masih kalah dalam kecepatan denganku" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit candaan

"hei tapi akurasiku lebih bagus daripada kau" ejek Naruto karena tidak terima dibilang lambat daripada Sasuke

"sudah-sudah kalian berdua, lihat Karin jadi dicuekin... kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto"

"ahaha... gomen ne Karin, ini semua gara-gara rambut pantat ayam ini" kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas deathglare an dari Sasuke

"tak apa-apa kok Naruto, oh ya, ini..." kata Karin sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral merek agua kepada Naruto

"eeehh... arigatou" jawab Naruto malu-malu dengan semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sejoli di hadapan mereka

"baiklah Sasuke-kun ku tunggu kau di gerbang ya" kata Sakura dan pergi bersama Karin sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti baju mereka

Setelah selesai mengganti baju mereka keluar kamar ganti itu dan pergi

"hoi dobe, kau mau ikut aku atau mau pulang sendiri" tawar Sasuke kepada Naruto

"aah... aku ada kerja sambilan teme, mungkin lebih baik aku berangkat sendirian saja" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya tapi sahabatnya yang keras kepala tak mau dibantu sama sekali, ya jika itu keputusan Naruto untuk hidup dan bekerja keras Sasuke hanya bisa mendukungnya

"sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan dan Karin ya" teriak Naruto karena jaraknya dan Sasuke yang sudah jauh

"hn" jawab Sasuke pendek yang pasti tak terdengar oleh Naruto

.

Sasuke dengan mobil ferari hitamnya melaju ke arah gerbang KSHS dan mendapati Sakura dan Karin disana sedang menunggu

Setelah mobil Sasuke berhenti di dekat mereka berdua dia segere membuka kaca jendela mobil nya, Sakura tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya sudah sampai

"ayo masuk, sudah sore. Aku tak mau pulang terlalu larut, bisa-bisa Aniki ku yang cerewet itu berceramah panjang lebar"

"ya ya baiklah sayang, oh ya mana Naruto kok tidak ikut denganmu ?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya mewakili Karin yang dari tadi melihat lihat kedalam mobil Sasuke, mungkin mencari Naruto

"oh, si Dobe. Dia bilang dia ada kerja sambilan dan dia tak mau kuantar jadi ya gitulah"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan segera menatap Karin sebelum berbicara "ne Karin, kau mau ikut bersama kami ?"

Karin menggeleng "kurasa tidak Sakura, sebentar lagi supirku mungkin datang, aku akan menunggunya saja"

"kau yakin tak apa jika kutinggal sendirian ?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya kurang enak dengan Karin

"tenanglah Sakura, aku tak apa-apa kok. Kau pergi saja dengan Sasuke-kun... kasihan kan dia menunggumu"

"baiklah Karin, tapi kau harus hati-hati ya "

Karin hanya mengangguk dan memberikan lambaian tangan setelah mobil Sasuke lenyap dari pandangannya

Kini langit mulai menggelap sedangkan Karin masih berada di gerbang sekolah menunggu Izumo untuk menjemputnya

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke hp nya yang dia taruh di tas sekolahnya, dia kemudian mengambil hp nya dan terlihat sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata dari sang supir

'maaf nona Karin, mobilnya tadi mogok di jalan jadi hari ini saya tidak bisa menjemput nona, saya mohon maaf... mungkin nona karin bisa naik taksi, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf' begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Izumo

Karin hanya menghela nafas, bagaimana dia bisa naik taksi, dompetnya saja ketinggalan di rumah. Ya walaupun begitu tapi dia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki saja, ya jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah tak terlalu jauh. Paling hanya setengah jam berjalan kaki

Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekolah tersebut, tanpa dia sadari sekelompok orang mengawasinya dari kejauhan "pergi dan ikuti dia, culik dan bawa dia. Ingat jangan gunakan kekerasan atau kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya" kata seseorang di antara mereka

"baik bos" jawab yang lain serempak kepada orang tadi yang ternyata adalah bos mereka

.

Karin yang berjalan sendirian di sebuah gang yang sepi kini merasa sedikit takut apalagi dia merasakan jika ada orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Karin memilih memotong jalan melewati gang yang sepi ini karena lebih cepat sampai ke rumahnya, ketakutannya terhadap kegelapan dia hiraukan demi sampai ke rumah tercintanya

Saat terlihat orang-orang dibelakang karin berjalan, Karin malah bertambah takut dan mulai berpikiran negatif tentang mereka

Ketakutannya pun terjadi saat orang-orang tadi yang berjumlah 4 orang mengelilinginya

"hehehe... mau kemana malam-malam begini gadis manis, lebih baik kau ikut bersama kami" kata seorang di antara mereka

"m-mau a-apa kalian... " jawab Karin yang mulai gemetar ketakutan

"hehehe... tenang saja nona manis, kami tak akan menyakitimu kok, ayo sekarang kau ikut kami"

Kemudian ketiga orang lainnya memegang tangan Karin dan mulut Karin agar tak berteriak, Karin semakin bergetar ketakutan karena takut di apa-apakan oleh ke empat orang itu

"hmpff... hmpfff" Karin berusaha melawan dan berteriak namun usahanya hanya sia-sia karena perbedaan tenaganya dengan ke tiga orang yang mengikatnya itu sampai terdengar suatu teriakan

"Hoi... kalian, lepaskan gadis itu" keempat laki-laki tadi langsung melihat ke arah direksi datangnya suara tadi dan menemukan seorang pria berbaju sekolah dengan rambut kuning jabriknya memandang mereka dengan tajam

"oji-san aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam. Besok aku datang lagi"

"ya Naruto, hati-hati di jalan"

"Yaa..."

Naruto baru saja keluar dari tempatnya bekerja sambilan yaitu sebuah restoran kecil yang bernama Ichiraku dan dia kini sedang berjalan pulang ke apartemen bututnya, saat melewati gang yang biasa ia lewati sehabis kerja sambilan dia melihat seorang gadis yang di kerubungi oleh empat orang laki-laki dewasa

Naruto tampak kenal dengan gadis itu, dia memperhatikan seksama siapa gadis yang sedang dalam kesusahan itu dan tak lama matanya membulat dengan sempurna 'Karin...'

"Hoi kalian, lepaskan gadis itu" teriak Naruto kepada pria-pria yang menawan Karin

"hoi bocah... mau apa kau HAH, jangan sok jadi pahlawan, lebih baik pulang sana... dan mainlah dengan sabunmu, bukankah kau sering mainan sabun di kamar mandi hahahaha..."

"Hahahaha..." perkataan salah satu pria tersebut mengundang tawa bagi yang lainnya tapi ekspresi muka Naruto tetap tajam serasa tidak terpengaruh terhadap ejekan pria-pria brengsek itu

Kini Naruto melangkah maju dengan perlahan, dia menurunkan tasnya ke tanah dan tetap berjalan ke arah pria-pria itu

"Tunggulah Karin, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Karin

Karin yang merasa ditatap begitu hangat oleh Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan tampak setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya

'Naruto... hati-hatilah...' doanya dalam hati karena mulutnya di tutupi sehingga dia tidak bisa ngomong satu kata apapun

"cih, ngeyel juga kau bocah... hoi kalian bertiga hadapi bocah itu, aku akan menjaga gadis ini" perintah salah satu dari orang itu

"cih, bilang saja kau mau pegang-pegang dia" protes salah satu pria itu tapi ketiganya langsung maju menghadapi Naruto

"kuperingatkan kau satu kali lagi bocah, pergilah dan main sabunlah, atau kau mau kami hajar di-" perkataan orang itu belum selesai ketika Naruto dengan cepat menghantam perut orang itu dengan tinjuannya yang langsung membuat orang itu pingsan seketika "ough..." gumamnya sebelum pingsan

"Hoi bocah brengsek apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah, rasakan ini"

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindar tendangan salah satu pria itu dan langsung memberinya tendangan di kepalanya layaknya bruce lee dan pria tersebut langsung tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan

"Sialan kau..." pria terakhir itu langsung mengarahkan tinjuannya ke arah kepala Naruto yang dengan mudah dihindarinya dengan merunduk

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung melakukan uppercut andalan Tison yang kembali membuat pria itu pingsan tak berdaya

"cih, ternyata kalian hanya besar di mulut saja... tapi kalian lemah" ejek Naruto kepada ketiga orang yang pingsan itu

Kemudian tatapannya tertuju kepada seseorang terakhir yang kini menawan Karin

"hebat juga kau bocah dapat mengalahkan mereka bertiga" katanya sebelum menghempaskan Karin ke tanah dengan kasar

Tampak terdengar pekikan kecil dari Karin ketika tubuhnya terhempas ketanah yang membuat amarah Naruto semakin tak terbendung

"sekarang kau akan tamat disini bocah" kata pria terakhir itu, tampak dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, Karin yang melihat benda itu langsung membulatkan matanya "hmpff... hmpfff" teriaknya tapi percuma karena tangan nya diikat dan mulutnya di sumpal

Naruto yang melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil hanya mendecih dan mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya kembali

"hehehe... kau tenang saja nono manis, kau akan melihat kekasihmu mati di hadapanmu... hahaha" katanya sebelum berlari menerjang Naruto

Mereka berdua tampak terlibat pertarungan sengit, tampaknya Naruto sedikit terdesak karena pria itu mungkin berbeda dengan tiga orang tadi ditambah dia memegang senjata tajam

Naruto tampak lengah sehingga lengan kirinya terkena sabetan dari pisau itu, dia tampak mundur sejenak sambil menekan agar darah dari luka di tangan kirinya tidak keluar terlalu banyak

"hahaha... kau tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi bocah, rasakan ini hyaahh... jebret"

"cih..." decih Naruto dan dia kembali menghindari serangan orang tadi dengan susah payah

Bughh... tampak kai ini wajah Naruto yang kena pukulan pria itu, Naruto menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya. Dia tampak sedikit kepayahan di tambah lagi dia sedang terluka 'cih,jika seperti ini aku pasti kalah... akan kugunakan teknik itu'

"heh, apa kau sudah menyerah bocah. Baiklah akan ku akhiri nyawamu sekarang..."

Sebelum sempat menyerang kembali pria itu dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang berlari kearahnya, 'haha... bocah itu ingin mati cepat rupanya'

Tampak sesaat sebelum pisau itu kena jantung Naruto, Naruto tampak menghilang yang membingungkan laki-laki itu

Tapi tak berselang lama dia dikejutkan dengan rasa sakit dari tengkuknya. Rupanya Naruto dengan langkah yang supercepat berhasil menghindari tusukan tadi dan berada di belakang pria itu dan langsung menghantam titik vital di leher belakang pria itu

Sebelum menutup mata pingsan pria itu melihat ke arah Naruto dan matanya melebar 'dia... kiiroi senkou' dan pria itu pun pingsan

Naruto segera menghampiri Karin dan melepaskan ikatan dan sumpalan di mulut Karin, sedangkan Karin yang sudah terbebas segera memeluk erat Naruto dan menangis kencang di bahu Naruto

"hikss... hiksss... aku takut, aku takut Naruto hikss.." katanya di sela tangisannya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka dia mengelus suari merah yang persis dengan milik ibunya itu dan berkata dengan lembut

"tenanglah Karin... kau sudah aman, aku ada disini... tenanglah" kata Naruto menenangkan Karin

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berada, di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Naruto yang memutuskan untuk mengantar Karin pulang karena tak mau ada apa-apa dengan gadis itu

"ayo... masuklah, pasti keluargamu mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Naruto kepada Karin

"hum... tapi kau juga harus ikut masuk, lihat... kau terluka, itu juga karenaku... ayo" kata Karin sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang tidak terluka

"tapi Karin, aku merasa tak enak dengan keluargamu, lagipula aku kan mis-" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karin

"aku tak peduli siapa kau Naruto, kau telah menyelamatkanku... setidaknya biarkanlah aku merawat lukamu"

Naruto pun hanya mendesah dan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Karin walau dengan keadaan kurang nyaman harus masuk ke kediaman Uzumaki secepat ini

"Okaa-san Tadaima, kata Karin, orang yang di panggil langsung berdiri dan berlari memeluk Karin"

"darimana saja kau Karin, kau membuat kami khawatir" kata Uzumaki Megumi penuh kekhawatiran terhadap anak perempuannya itu

"tenanglah Kaa-san nanti Karin jelasin kok" mana yang lainnya

"kami disini Karin, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" kata seseorang yang muncul dari ruang tamu dia adalah ayah Karin, Uzumaki Rei dan adiknya Uzumaki Arashi ikut muncul juga

Arashi yang terlebih dahulu menyadari ada seseorang lagi dibelakang Karin langsung berbicara "ne Nee-san, siapa kakak itu" katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto

"aaahh... aku hampir lupa, gomen ne Naruto-kun" katanya tanpa sadar menambah suffix –kun yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya

Karin yang sadar akan kata-katanya juga ikut memerah mukanya, sedangkan Arashi yang melihat tingkah aneh kedua kakak-kakak di depannya hanya tersenyum jahil

"ne Okaa-san, Otou-san sepertinya tak lama lagi Arashi akan punya keponakan" canda Arashi yang membuat kedua murid SMA itu memerah, paham akan maksud dari bocah itu

"hahaha... kau bisa saja Arashi, nah nak. Siapa namamu" kata Rei kepada Naruto

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum canggung dan berbicara "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto"

Mata Rei dan Megumi pun terbelalak kaget mendengar nama keluarga dari bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini

"N-Namikaze... apakah kau..." kata Megumi menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah air mata

"okaa-san ada apa ?" tanya Karin bingung melihat sikap Kaa-san nya.

Naruto yang sadar akan kesalahannya mengucapkan tentang nama marganya di hadapan keluarga Uzumaki pun kini menundukan mukanya "maafkan saya telah lancang memasuki kediaman ini Uzumaki-san, saya mohon undur diri"

Kata Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah itu "Naruto-kun tunggu... okaa-san ada apa ini senbenarnya" bingung Karin

Rei dan Megumi yang sedang syok karena hal barusan kini sadar dan mereka pun segera berlari mengejar Naruto yang kini sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah itu

"Naruto... tunggu, tunggu dulu" teriak Megumi, sedangkan Karin dan Arashi yang masih bingung hanya , mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka

Tubuh orang atau wanita itu bergetar menahan tangis, kini tangannya teratup di mulutnya sendiri "Kushina... akhirnya aku menemukan anakmu"

.

Langkah Naruto pun terhenti karena dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto... apakah, apakah kau anak dari Kushina-nee ?" kata Megumi masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di seudut bibirnya, sedangkan Rei kembali menenangkan istrinya di sampingnya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berbicara "tampaknya tidak ada yang harus di tutup-tutupi sekarang. Ya aaku memang anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, lama tak bertemu Megumi ba-san"

Kembali air mata Megumi tidak bisa di bendung lagi, kini dia menangis di bahu suaminya

"b-bukankah kau sudah dikabarkan meninggal Naruto ?"kata Rei yang walaupun masih syok tapi dia berharap bahwa anak dari kakak iparnya masih hidup

"tidak Rei oji-san, mereka hanya memasang kabar palsu, aku selamat dari kejadian 10 tahun lalu" kata Naruto dengan nada gelap di akhir kalimatnya

Sedangkan Karin yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung berbicara

"Tou-san, Kaa-san sebenarnya ada apa ini. Dan kau Naruto-kun ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau bertingkah aneh hah ?"

Karin masih bingung, dan ketika dia mau berbicara lagi dia terlebih dulu di intrupsi oleh seseorang dari belakang mereka

"cukup Karin, nanti baa-san jelaskan semuanya"

Orang tersebeut terus berjalan sampai tepat di depan Naruto

"N-Naruto kau kah itu..." tanya Uzumaki Mito dengan nada yang bergetar

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk tak berbicara sepatah katapun, suasana hening cukup lama sampai Naruto bebicara sesuasu

"maaf... aku harus pergi" sesaat Naruto ingin balik untuk pergi tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Mito dan langsung memeluk Naruto

"maafkan Baa-san Naruto, Baa-san yang salah... maaf" katanya sambil menangis menyesal

"kenapa... kenapa Baa-san... kenapa, bukankah kau tidak mau memperhatikan kami lagi" ucap Naruto lirih yang kali ini tubuhnya nampak bergetar menahan tangis

"gomenasai... Baa-san khilaf waktu itu Naruto, asal kau tahu setelah kalian meninggalkanku sendirian aku merasa hancur Naruto, kumohon maafkanlah aku Naruto"

"aku sangat merindukan mu dan juga Kushina,kumohon maafkanlah kesalahnku waktu itu Naruto..."

"Baa-san..."

Naruto yang memang tak bisa menyalahkan Baa-sannya itu akhirnya memeluk baa-san nya dan mereka menangis bersama meninggalkan Megumi dan Rei yang tersenyum dan Karin dan Arashi yang cengok... bingung...

.

.

.

To be Continued...

A/N : gomenasai... sekali lagi gomenasai, entah lagi kenapa Ryu buat ceritanya asal keluar and cenderung nggak sreg, sekali lagi gomen, Ryu pasti akan usaha lagi biar bisa buat cerita yang bagus... sekali lagi mohon reviewnya minna-san... jaa ne...

—II—


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : This story and plot belongs to me.

Title : The Love Story about Blonde and Red Uzumaki

Pairings : Naruto x Karin, Sasuke x Sakura and others.

Ratings : T-M

Genres : Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life.

Summary : Kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Karin, dibalut dengan Romance, Hurt/Comfort dan berbagai permasalahan hidup lainnya. AU, TYPO, Gaje, dll.

—II—

Chapter 3 : Kimochi !

Kini mereka semua sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki itu tak terkecuali juga para pelayan keluarga Uzumaki yang awalnya kaget karena Naruto yang dulu dikabarkan ikut meninggal dalam insiden itu sekarang masih hidup dan ada di depan mereka semua.

Sedangkan Karin yang kini sudah tahu permasalahannya hanya diam tanpa kata, tadi dia sempat diceritakan oleh sang ibu, Naruto yang melihat Karin menjadi pendiam merasa sakit hatinya, dia pikir dialah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan di rumah itu sehingga Karin akan membencinya nanti

Terlepas dari semua itu tak pelak kehadiran Naruto membuat para pelayan merasa bahagia begitupula dengan Uzumaki Mito, Karin yang melihat neneknya merasa senang dan tidak memasang muka suram lagi tersenyum kecil

'Ya, mungkin dengan adanya Naruto-kun disini nenek akan kembali seperti dulu, aku harap begitu' pikir Karin yang sekarang sudah mulai menerima keadaan yang ada apalagi melihat neneknya yang mulai kembali seperti dulu, so... sudah pasti dia ikut senang juga

"ne, Naruto-kun kenapa selama ini kau tak menampakan dirimu dan datang kepada kami, dan dimana kau selama ini" tanya Megumi mengawali pembicaraan itu

"ya, Megumi benar... kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat mendengar berita itu" tambah Mito

Naruto mengambil nafas sebentar, dia sempat melirik Karin yang nampaknya juga sedang menunggu jawaban dari Naruto 'Syukurlah Karin sudah tak murung lagi' pikir Naruto

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepada kalian semua terutama kepada Baa-chan karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir..." jeda sejenak Naruto kembali berbicara

"dan untuk Karin dan Arashi-kun mungkin kalian sudah tahu sedikit tentang masa laluku kan ?" Karin dan Arashi mengangguk

"Aku akan menjelaskan lengkapnya pada kalian ya memang benar orang tuaku dibunuh 10 tahun lalu, dan itu di lakukan di depan mataku..." ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba menggelap dan Karin menyadari itu, dia sebenarnya ingin menenangkan laki-laki itu tapi posisi duduk mereka yang agak berjauhan mengurungkan niatnya

"Waktu itu..."

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"ne Okaa-san kita mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Naruto kecil yang saat itu baru berumur 7 tahun

"kita akan pergi ke rumah baa-san Naru-chan, Megumi ba-san dan Rei ji-san akan pulang besok dari luar negeri dan kau juga akan bertemu sepupumu nanti Naru-chan" jawab Kushina yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil bersama Naruto kecil

"uhm... sepupu Naru ya, apa dia cantik Kaa-san" tanya Naruto polos

Kushina hanya terkikik pelan "tentu saja dia cantik Naru-chan, bahkan kau dulu pernah bertemu dengannya, apa kau lupa ?"

"ee.. Naru pernah bertemu dengannya, uhm... Naru dah lupa Kaa-san" jawab Naruto dengan pose yang masih berpikir keras dengan otak 1000 cc nya

Minato yang melihat kehangatan keluarganya lewat kaca mobil pun tersenyum, betapa beruntungnya dia di karuniai seorang istri yang cantik dan setia kepadanya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang lucu + munyuk, eh unyuk-unyuk ding

Dan tanpa mereka sadari mobil mereka sedang diikuti dua mobil kodok hitam dari belakang

"bagaimana bos, apa sekarang kita lakukan aksi kita, daerah sini selalu sepi bos ?" kata salah satu orang didalam mobil kodok itu kepada seseorang lainnya yang dia panggil bos

"lakukanlah..." jawabnya 'sekarang saatnya memusnahkan keturunan Namikaze terakhir itu dan seorang keturunan Uzumaki dengan anaknya' pikir orang itu dengan senyum mengerikan ala pedofil

Dan kemudian kedua mobil kodok itupun menempel di kedua sisi mobil yang dikendarai Minato, Kushina dan Naruto

'firasatku tak enak, palagi dengan kedua mobil di kiri dan kanan mobilku sekarang'

DOR !

Tampak sebuah peluru yang ditembakan kearah ban mobil milik Minato pun membuat mobil yang dikendarai Minato oleng dan menabrak pohon

"Minato-kun daijobu ka ?" tanya Kushina kepada suaminya yang mereka bertiga sekarang sudah keluar dari mobil mereka

"aku baik-baik saja Shina-chan, bagaimana dengan Naruto ?" jawab Minato

"Naruto baik-baik saja, nampaknya dia hanya syok... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Minato-kun ?"

"aku juga tak tahu Shina-chan, tapi sepertinya ban mobil kita ditembak oleh seseorang" jawab Minato

DOR !

"Akhh..."

"Minato-kun..." teriak Kushina

Tampak lengan kiri Minato tekena tembakan oleh seseorang, lantas Minato menengok ke arah sumber peluru itu ditembakan dan terlihat ada 5 orang di sana

"cepat habisi mereka bertiga" perintah salah satu orang disitu yang berambut seperti wanita

"baik bos laksanakan, hoi cuk ayo kita habisi mereka, siap grak, maju jalan" mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan sosok bos tadi yang lagi-lagi menyengir ala pedofil

"Shina-chan cepat kau bawa Naruto dan larilah dari sini" perintah Minato

"bicara apa kau hah, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kau disini sendirian Minato-kun" kata Kushina yang air matanya mulai mengalir keluar

"Shina-chan... tap-"

DOR !

Kini sebuah timah panas mendarat di punggung Kushina dan kaki Minato

"Aakkkhh..." pekik mereka berdua

"Tou-san... Kaa-san" teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang keluar deras dan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan

"Naruto... cepat lari nak... LARIII"

"Kaa-san... Tou-san Naru tak akan lari, Naru ingin bersama kalian..."

"Dengar... Naru, Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kami akan selalu bersamamu Naru... uhuk"

"Kaa-san... hikss"

"apa yang Kaa-san mu katakan itu benar Naru, kau harus lari. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naru, kami akan selalu ada di hatimu Naru... percayalah"

"Tou-san... kenapa..."

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tak kuat lagi Naru, cepatlah pergi dari sini atau mereka juga akan membunuhmu, gunakanlah nama Namikaze mu Naru jangan pakai nama Uzumaki atau kau akan dalam bahaya, percayalah Naru... sekarang pergilah dan hiduplah"

"Kaa-san... Tou-san, Naru janji Naru pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian suatu hari nanti, Naru janji"

Minato dan Kushina kini memeluk anak mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, pelukan hangat ketiganya menyebabkan ketiganya menangis dalam duka

DOR... DOR !

"Uhukk..." dua tembakan itu pun mengenai jantung Minato dan Kushina

"sekarang larilah Naru... larilah dan hiduplah..." itulah kata-kata terakhir Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sebelum mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka dengan bergenggaman tangan

"cepat kejar anak kecil itu cuk" teriak salah satunya yang langsung dipatuhi, mereka terus mengejar Naruto

Naruto yang masih kecil pun lari dengan nafas yang putus-putus, sambil menyeka kembali air matanya dia terus berlari menerobos hutan, memang TKP nya ada di sekitar hutan

"cih, cepat juga anak itu... ayo terus kejar cuk"

Naruto yang terus berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal dan kegelapan malam itu tak melihat sebuah akar pohon, dia sukses menyandung akar pohoon itu dan jatuh terguling dan akhirnya jatuh ke sebuah jurang yang lumayan tinggi

"cih, anak itu pasti tak akan selamat... ayo kita laporkan kepada bos" mereka pun pergi

'uhk... sial sakit sekali tubuhku, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil kabur dari mereka... Tou-san, Kaa-san Naru pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian nanti...pasti' pikir Naruto sebelum pingsan

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Dan setelah itu aku ditemukan oleh seorang warga di daerah itu dan aku pun dirawat oleh mereka, dan setelah memutuskannya aku memilih tidak kembali ke keluarga Uzumaki, maaf..." kata Naruto menutup ceritanya

Dan tanpa sadar semua diruangan itu menitikan air matanya terlebih dengan Karin yang lagi-lagi hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Naruto bersedih

"lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu selanjutnya, apa kau hidup bersama orang lain" tanya Mito

Naruto pun menggeleng "tidak Baa-chan, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan membiayai kebutuhanku sendiri denan bekerja serampangan"

"Naruto..." kata Mito dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menyesal di mukanya dan kesedihan tentu saja

"kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu baa-chan, itu memang keputusanku dari dulu. Dan untuk masalah mu dengan Ibu dulu katanya Ibu telah memaafkanmu jauh sebelumnya baa-san..." kata Naruto

"Kushina... kau, hikss... terima kasih Kushina, terima kasih telah memaafkan ibumu yang keras kepala ini" tangis Mito yang kini di tenangkan oleh Megumi

"Dan Karin ma-" belum sempat Naruto menengok ke arah Karin dan berbicara kepadanya sudah terlebih dulu dia di peluk oleh seseorang dari depan

"K-Karin..." kata Naruto yang melihat Karin memeluknya erat, sangat erat malah

"Baka, kau sungguh Baka Naruto-kun..." kata Karin sambil menangis sesenggukan di dada Naruto

Ekspresi Naruto pun melembut, dia kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Karin "maaf telah membuatmu khawatir.. maaf"

Hal ini pun tak ayal dilihat oleh keempat orang lainnya dan seluruh pembantu yang ada di ruangan itu

"ne Tou-san, apa ini artinya aku akan punya keponakan" kata Arashi pelan kepada Rei

"hei... mana mungkin kan mereka belum melakukan it-" perkataan Rei pun terhenti karena mendapatkan pukulan dari sang istri tercinta "Ittai..."

"ne dia itu masih kecil Rei-kun dan darimana kau belajar kata-kata tadi Arashi hah"

Dan pertengkaran itulah yang kembali mencairkan suasana di ruang tamu itu, kini Uzumaki Mito terlihat kembali seperti dulu lagi dan itu pun membuat Karin ikut tersenyum

"dan sekarang apa kau mau tinggal bersama kami" tanya Mito dan semuanya pun menoleh kepada Naruto

"tidak baa-chan... tidak untyk saat ini, masih ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan jadi aku tak bisa kembali ke keluarga Uzumaki sekarang"

Tampak semuanya terlihat kecewa aplagi Karin

"tapi, aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan" kini nada Naruto terdengar serius

"kalian masih ingat kan tentang tragedi 10 tahun lalu yang tadi aku ceritakan, dan berdasarkan informasi yang aku peroleh selama ini mereka juga kemungkinan mengincar pewaris keluarga Uzumaki selanjutnya, jadi aku ingin mengajukan untuk menjadi bodyguard pribadi Karin"

"eehh..." pekik Karin kaget

"ya, aku juga sependapat dengan pemikiranmu Naruto, baiklah Karin mulai sekarang Naruto adalah bodyguardmu dan kalian juga harus hati-hati Rei, Megumi... kalian tak boleh bepergian sendirian mulai dari sekarang" kata Mito

"t-tapi baa-san..." melihat muka baa-san nya yang serius Karin hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang "baiklah..."

"dan untukmu Naruto, malam ini menginaplah... ini sudah terlalu malam dan kau sepertinya sedang terluka" kata Megumi menambahkan

"baiklah ba-san..." jawab Naruto pasrah, yah memang sekarang belum terlalu malam lagipula dia sekarang lagi low budget, tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran dari orang lain bukan

Baiklah kurasa sekarang waktunya kita untuk istirahat, setelah kata-kata dari Mito mereka segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat, tak terkecuali dengan Naruto yang mengikuti seorang pelayan ke kamar untuk tidurnya malam ini

.

.

.

'Hahh... niatnya Cuma mau mengantar Karin tapi kenapa jadi seruwet ini sih... ya sudahlah'pikir Naruto sambil merebahkan badannya ke Kasur

Tok...tok...tok... ketukan dipintu itu sukses membuat Naruto bangun dari tiduran nya dan segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu

"Karin..." kata Naruto kaget, namun Karin segera mendorong badan Naruto sehingga kini mereka berdua berada di kamar

"M-Mau apa kau kemari..." jawab Naruto gugup, sebenarnya dia merasa gugup karena Karin sekarang sedang memakai baju tidurnya, tampak Karin terlihat begitu sexy dimata Naruto

'Glek... sial, Kenapa aku jadi begini... hormon sialan' pikir Naruto

Karin yang melihat Naruto agak aneh hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya "kau sedang terluka Naruto-kun, jadi aku akan mengobati lukamu dan mengantar pakaian untuk kau pakai malam ini" jawab Karin sambil mengangkat keranjang yang berisi piyama tidur dan obat untuk mengobati luka

"aa... begitu... hahaha"

"kau kenapa sih, nah sekarang duduklah dan buka bajumu..."

"b-buka b-baju..."

"ayo cepat nanti seragam mu akan kucuci, dan kau harus membuka bajumu agar kau dapat ku obati"

"b-baiklah..."

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun membuka baju atasannya, kini nampak Naruto telanjang dada di depan Karin, nampak semburat merah menempel di kedua pipi Karin karena melihat tubuh atletis Naruto

"c-cepatlah akan ku obati bagian yang tadi terkena pisau, mana bagian itu..." kata Karin dengan terbata

Kini Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Karin yang malu-malu, tapi Naruto segera menunjuk lengan kirinya yang tadi sempat tersabet pisau

Dengan keheningan Karin melanjutkan handjob medisnya kepada Naruto, mereka merasa canggung dengan muka yang sama-sama memerah

"Ittai..." pekik Naruto pelan

"aahh... m-maaf.."

"iee... tak apa-apa, cuma sedikit sakit kok"

.

Setelah selesai mengobati Naruto dan membalut lukanya mereka kembali diam, kini Naruto sudah berpakaian dengan piyama yang tadi di bawa Karin

"T-Terima kasih untuk hari ini..." buka Karin

"aahh... bukan masalah"

Suasana kembali sunyi saat Naruto selesai berbicara

"a-aku akan membawa seragam mu untuk di cuci dulu" kata Karin sambil beranja membawa seragam kotor Naruto

Tapi sebelum Karin beranjak terlalu jauh tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto, Karin pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto, kini jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya sedikit, nafas mereka berdua pun terasa di wajah masing-masing

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Karin..."

Dan hilanglah jarak diantara meraka berdua dan digantikan oleh sebuah ciuman panjang, dan tak mereka sadari dari tadi ada empat orang yang mengawasi mereka di balik pintu

"tuh kan tou-san apa ku bolang, tak lama lagi aku pasti punya keponakan kan ?"

"diamlah Arashi, ini adaegan paling seru..."

Bletak... Bletak...

"Ittaii..." seru keduanya

"apa yang sedang kalian bisik-bissikkan hah, dan ini bukan adegan untuk bocah seumuranmu Arashi..."

Dan satu orang paling tua di antara mereka hanya tersenyum lembut kepada pasangan di kamar itu 'Kushina... tampaknya Naruto telah menemukan kebahagiaannya, kau telah berhasil mendidik anakmu Kushina...'

.

Dan malam yang penuh dengan kejadian yang melelahkan itu pun berakhir, dan hari esok yang cerah pun menanti bagi mereka semua... tapi di hari yang cerah itulah pasti berbagai romansa kehidupan yang menyelimuti mereka semua terjadi...

"_Just be silent and enjoy our story"_ by Blonde and Red Uzumaki.

To be Continued...

A/N : yo, minna-san Ryu mbalek maning, maaf jika story ini kurang memuaskan minna-san, dan untuk soal fic. 'The Devil Legend' mungkin Ryu akan hiatus dulu... bingung mau lanjutinnya kayak gimana and soshite... ja matta ne, ^^

—II—


End file.
